conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Yarphese Republic
Should be profitable. Consider it a deal. AFTA?Woogers 04:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mineral Resources What Metals have you got? EAF will be needing massive quantities of steel and titanium for a secret project. Woogers 12:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 60,000 metric tonnes of steel, and I'd say about 10,000 of titanium. Woogers 15:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. How much Tungsten? And, keep this on the international downlow, I don't need global interference, lol. Also, do you have any tips on hydroponics for food on long deployments at sea? Woogers 15:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) lol Why don't you recognize Canada? I understand Australia and New Zealand because this country is very annoyed at them, but wtf Canada? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Mostly because Yarphei doesn't believe all this commonwealth stuff. Canada is part of the UK. Well Yarphei doesn't like the UK much either but one can't deny the legitimacy of the UK. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you recognize that weird little island with rebels declaring sovereignty from the world as a independent nation? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :As long as their money spends, and they make goods and services for trade, they're independent enough :D Woogers(lol what ) 09:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but I find that country a little non-RP... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why?Woogers(lol what ) 11:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :How can you NOT agree? They "bought" the islands and claimed independence. Their government is a bunch of teenagers attacking other countries for the "lulz". They do everything for the "lulz" it seems. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, Yarphei doesn't really recognize any non-UN members (except the Vatican), which is ironic because Yarphei isn't a UN member. So for now, 4chanistan isn't a country. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the commonwealth stuff is weird but the only thing that the commonwealth of nations shares is the english language, and a few have the same head of state. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they ALL have the same head of state, supposedly, QE2. United under the crown. Woogers(lol what ) 22:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The African Countries don't. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The African countries are strange. Woogers(lol what ) 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) “The Vietnamese Front commensed invasion of Yarphei an hour later, commensing Naval and air bombardment of Saigon and ground troops entering combat along the Vietnamese/Yarphei border with aid from U.S. Marines, Canadian forces and New Zealand forces.” You can ask Tranh Chup-yar personally if that doesn't satisfy you. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Stop telling me to ask Tranh Chup-yar personally because he doesn't exist. And also, something tells me Canada was in the war, but I didn't add them to the map because they didn't do much. Also, let's do WW4 early, I'm bored. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Under no circumstances can hostilities commence early. The Hikari fighter program isn't finished yet, and the Danketsu isn't finished being built. Plus there's the Haneul Anti-Droid Missile... Woogers(lol what ) 20:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No. At least let me finish my VLA article. But I'll be gone in a few hours for the weekend. If you want, the Yarphese fascist stuff can come to Cascadia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Treaty I'm establishing international relations for the Indochinese DR. Of course Yarphei can't be left out of the picture. Can I see we made an agreement earlier in 2011? It would have been signed after you annexed southernmost Vietnam and the large chunk of Cambodia and would say both nations respect the since-then existing borders. Regaliorum 16:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Are you interested in any economic trade, etc? The YPGN is also interested in anti-imperialism and creating a newly powerful Vietnamese culture, so yeah. Unfortunately by now Yarphei has created a new orthography for Vietnamese which would make communication slightly more difficult but I can still see cultural exchange going on. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::The Indochinese DR aims at stability as its first priority. As cultural exchange might stimulate mutual understanding we have a green light there. I'm not so sure on the economic issue as we are definitely are going to keep up tariffs to protect the little welfare we have. Maybe free(er) trade for all goods but food and textile? Regaliorum 12:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC)